


Battle Scars

by Spoiler1001



Series: Reaper chronicles [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blood, Comfort Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, References to other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brutal nightmare Veronica asked Zero to stay with her the night with predictable consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

_ Blood was everywhere. Veronica could smell the rusting blood and death that littered the room. Veronica was locked in the room with the monster who did was in the room with her. The man walked over to her like a predator. His grin was blinding and Veronica gripped her stomach in pain, only when she raised her hands they were covered with blood. Her blood. The male smiled over her and backed her into a corner, where he stood over her. His chuckled and grabbed her neck and squeezed.  _

 

_ “Oh Ronnie. You are so much cuter like this.”  The male sneered, his british accent shining through. He stabbed her while making her look at him and his predatory smile. _

 

Veronica woke up whimpering and covered in scratches. That was her first conscious second. Her second one was her barely keeping the bile down until she made it towards the toilet. After her vomiting episode. She grabbed a phone she kept in the bathroom if an emergency happened. She called the only number she could focus on and walked back into her bedroom and saw how her bedsheets were scratched up and bloody. She looked down at her arms and saw scratches slowly healing as the person picked up the phone. 

 

If there was two things Zero hated it was getting woken up after a rough mission and his goddamn ringtone. It sounded like a nail on a chalkboard amplified. It sounded worse when it woke you up. But when he answered his phone, there was another thing he hated: The tone of which his girlfriend said as she was having a meltdown over her apartment alone. 

 

Zero rushed over to Veronica’s apartment. He was concerned about her and wanted to comfort her. 

 

Veronica hung up when Zero told her that she was on the way. She went to brush her teeth, completely forgetting about the bedsheets. When Zero arrived he didn't bother to knock on the door. He just arrived and ran to her bedroom to see her finally pulling the sheets off the bed. Zero could see the scratches on her arms. She looked pale and tense. She was shaking badly. Zero walked up to her, making sure that she heard him coming. He gently wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and he laid a kiss on her cheek. She turned around and cried softly into his chest. He didn't move, he just let her cry it out. 

 

Eventually she cried herself dry and pulled away. Zero just watched her and wiped the tears away. 

 

“I'm sorry I woke you up. I-I just-” Veronica mumbled but was cut off with a kiss. Zero pulled away, but Veronica leaned into him. 

 

“Don't apologize.” Zero whispered and rubbed his hands on her arms. The scratches were gone, but he could feel her digging her nails into her palm, drawing blood. Zero gently pulled her hands up and uncurled her hands. Blood dried quickly, but it contrasted with her pale skin. 

 

“You need to relax before anything else happens tonight.” Zero mumbled. Veronica nodded, but didn't move away from him. “take a hot shower. Then we'll talk.”

 

She hummed and walked away to take a shower. Zero looked at the bed sheets, shock at seeing them in shreds. Zero himself made the bed and she returned in a robe. She didn't look as tense, but looked tired. She took off the robe, showing that she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Zero laid down on the bed and when Veronica laid down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“Tell me about the nightmare.” Zero whispered into her ear. He wasn't a stranger to nightmares, and knew that talking about them helped with dealing with them. 

 

“It was the massacre.” Veronica whispered. Zero stiffened. He remembered the massacre. He remembered the blood and picking up Veronica’s bloodied body. Everything else was a numb blur. He remained quiet and let her tell all about her dream. He did cut her off when she mentioned Dragon. 

 

“He can't hurt you. He can't ever hurt you again.” Zero mumbled into her hairline. 

 

“Zero… I-I don't want to think.” Veronica mumbled into his chest. Zero knew exactly what she meant and pushed her into her bed. She kissed him softly . Zero slid off her shorts and panties. He buried his face into her neck and kissed it. She gasped and laced her fingers through his. Zero pulled away to strip and when he came back and thrust into her slowly, to prolong the feeling. She was gasping and pulled him closer because he felt amazing and she loved him. 

 

Zero began to buck his hips slowly, drawing moans of pleasure from her. Love and affection filled Zero as he brought her pleasure.  A blush coated her cheek as she grew closer to a climax. Zero changed angle and Veronica came hard, releasing a whimper from deep within her chest. Zero closed his eyes and bit his lip, releasing a small growl from his chest. After letting Veronica catch her breath, he thrust again, this time slower and more methodically, drawing more mind numbing pleasure than the one before. 

 

Zero grunted with the effort to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could, but hearing and feeling her come hard around him made him climax not long after her. 

 

“Feeling better?” Zero purred into her neck.Veronica nodded. They stayed like that for a few minutes. He began to slide away, but Veronica moaned in disapproval. Zero smirked and pulled out completely. He kissed her softly. 

 

“I love you.” Veronica mumbled under her breath, quietly enough where Zero had hesitated to make absolutely sure she had said it. He responded by kissing her forehead. After wrapping her arms around her protectively, causing her to relax and eventually falling asleep. Zero looked at her sleeping form and eventually fell asleep as well. 

  
Zero woke up before Veronica did. He found himself half on top of her curled around her. Veronica didn't seem to mind the position and slept soundly with a small smile on her face. 


End file.
